Naruto Uzumaki: Life anew
by MissAzuka
Summary: Naruto has been planning his escape from Konoha, after years of torture and abuse by the people he trained to protect, his chance finally appears and he takes it, read to find out what his life will be like from now on and how it will affect the nations.


_**Hey everyone, this is another story idea that popped into my mind and hope that it gets good amounts of attention.**_

_**Anyway to get things out of the way, first of all i do not own any rights except for the story idea, so far, muahah**_

_**Second i apologize in advance for my choice of wording as i don't remember all the japanese terms for villages etc. might come back and change them in the future, **_

_**Well, enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Soon, soon i will be able to have my own life and live it the way i always wanted...<em>

**The path just outside Konoha...**

A figure dropped out of the trees and onto the path beneath, letting his feet hit the dirt with a slight thud to announce his presence to the ANBU he could sense in the surrounding forests. Everyone knew better than to approach Konoha, or any Ninja Village as a matter of fact, via any other means than the main path as anything else could end up having every ANBU or Guard coming at you believing you had hostile intentions.

The figure continued his approach on foot clothed in black with red armor, his just short of shoulder length red hair flowing in the gentle breeze of the wind and his grey eyes looking around himself, observing and taking in everything that was going on around in detail. By his appearance and posture it was quite clear that this person was a Shinobi if not a well trained Warrior and others who by their carts and bags seemed to be merchants and traders were giving this person a rather wide berth as even this close to the village they didn't want to risk having their wares destroyed or worse, being killed.

Though the person couldn't help but sheepishly scratch his cheek with his index finger as he noticed that some, most, of the women were paying rather close attention to his rather athletic and well built form.

The Person paused briefly as he arrived at the gate, tilting his head as he looked upon the many people that were waiting at the gate, looking up the path he had just walked down from, apparently they were expecting someone to return. Some people stuck out more than others such as a girl or rather young woman with dark blue hair and white pupil-les eyes, obviously a Hyuuga. Several Ninja from all ranks were there as well it seemed but what confused him was that they seemed uneasy, even worried. Along with them was a pink haired girl who by her puffy red eyes had been crying not too long ago, that was definitely a sign that something unwanted was occurring.

His attention was brought to the guards before him as they cleared their throats and asked him for his papers and his reason for visit. Their eyes narrowed slightly as he said that he was here to see the Hokage about one Naruto Uzumaki but said that he was quite willing to wait a few days if he could not be seen right away. Now, as they repeated the question for his name, that drew the attention of almost everyone there onto him, especially that of the pink and dark blue haired girls.

"My name is Ryudo Uzumaki." He said in a neutral tone though his voice was slightly deep, having reached into one of the pouches around his waist to present his papers.

"Did you say Uzumaki?" The pink haired girl asked as she practically rushed over to him though had the common courtesy to bow and introduce herself as Sakura Haruno.

"I did yes, i hear that there possibly is another Uzumaki in this village?" He asked though in his eyes and tone of voice one could see that he hoped there was, noticing that the dark blue haired girl had taken a greater interest as well.

"Where did you hear that?" Sakura asked somewhat cautiously as she realized he was not a Konoha shinobi and around one of his thighs was a headband of a village she did not recognize.

"I just came from snow...or rather spring country which i was visiting and heard people mention someone by the name of Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha." He said

"Yeah, you heard right." A small smile flickered over Sakuras' face as she remembered their mission to what was at the time Snow Country.

"Well, i was mainly here to see the Hokage to talk about him but if you know where he is, i would be quite grateful." Ryudo said with a warm smile, Sakura couldn't help but blush a little.

"He.." "What do you want with Naruto-kun." Someone said, interrupting Sakura. Ryudo and Sakura looked over and were both somewhat surprised that the apparently quiet Hyuuga had voiced herself.

"Hinata, don't be rude." Sakura protested.

"It's alright. As i said, My name is Ryudo Uzumaki and until recently i had thought myself to be possibly the last of the Uzumaki clan who hasn't hidden themselves away. So i came to see if the rumors i heard were true or not since we Uzumaki are quite feared Kenjutsu and Fuuinjutsu users which was the reason we were all but wiped out. Then again considering Uzukagures alliance with Konoha and the many arranged marriages between our villages you must have been taught all that." Ryudo said with a chuckle and slight shake of his head as he didn't want to sound like he was simply repeating paragraphs out of a book.

Both girls looked at him quizzically though and by the looks in their eyes they had no idea what he was going on about. They must though, considering the wives of their first two Hokages were members of the Uzumaki clan as well having had the famed Red Death of the third shinobi war live among them, right? But as they voiced that they had no idea that the Uzumaki clan even existed showed otherwise.

"What did you want to discuss about Naruto?" A rather large chested blond woman said as she pushed her way through the small crowed to stand next to the guards, before Ryudo and the two kunoichi.

"Hokage-sama." Sakura with obvious surprise and quickly bowed alongside Hinata, Ryudo however did not.

"Hokage-sama? I thought Sarutobi Hiruzen was the current Hokage of Konoha." Ryudo said with a slight frown but his words visibly caused people to flinch.

"I am afraid he passed away a short time ago." Tsunada said with a sigh. "You wanted to see me about Naruto?" She continued.

Ryudos' left eyebrow lifted and looked at the guards, he had not expected her to actually come out to see him, Naruto might be someone important to her.

"Yes, as i was saying to Haruno-san here, i heard that there might be another Uzumaki left alive and came to see if i heard correct and if so meet him." Ryudo said

Tsunadas' eyes narrowed slightly as her gaze looked over him, inspecting him as to his reason for coming to Konoha to look for Naruto. Now she had heard what the Young Mans' name was and from the clothing he wore down to the hair and eye color, as well as the official paper work, it seemed to be true, that he was another Uzumaki.

Before Tsunada could reply however many gasps came from people around them and Tsunada turned her attention away only for her eyes to widen. Ryudo turned back to see what had grabbed every-ones attention when he looked upon an approach figure, recognizing him from the bingo book as Hatake Kakashi, the copy Ninja. He had two people slung over his shoulders and a solemn look upon his face, no one moved, not quite sure what to do until Kakashi shrugged his left shoulder and with a loud thud a boy with black hair landed roughly on the ground.

Sakura audibly gasped and quickly rushed to the boys side, dropping to her knees and resting his head on her lap, gently brushing his forehead with a small smile on her face as she recognized who it was, it was Sasuke Uchiha, and he was back, he left the village but now he was back. She looked to Kakashi to ask him what the matter was as he had so unceremoniously dumped to prodigy only to see him knelt before Tsunada with a boy with blond hair and an orange jumpsuit in Kakashis arms.

What grasped both Sakuras and Ryudos' attention however was that no words were spoken between the two and Tsunada had tears running down her cheek, lips trembling and hands weakly reaching out towards the boy while Hinata had already dropped to her knees, soaking the ground beneath her in tears as her hands desperately grasped onto one of the boys hands.

Placing Sasukes' head gently on the ground, Sakura walked over to see what was going on but when she did, she wished she hadn't, her skin turning pale at the sight before her. There in Kakashis' arms was Naruto, his hair matted with blood, his usually tanned skin deathly pale, his blue energetic eyes lifeless and a large gaping hole going through his chest where his heart should have been.

Sakura dropped to her knees just as Hinata had done, tears streaming down her face as her left hand reached out, gently brushing his cheek, his skin was cold to the touch and she could not feel anything but that coldness from the boy in front of her. She had asked him, begged him to bring Sasuke back to her, he said it was a promise of a lifetime, she hadn't excpected it to be literally that with the last of his strength that Naruto always showed, that he would ensure that Sasuke could be returned to her and she had to ask herself, was it worth it?

"Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun p-please, please wake up, d-don't leave me, not before i can tell you h-h-how i feel about you, Naruto-kun, please." Hinata whispered quietly under her breath, her whole body trembling as she held onto Narutos' lifeless hand.

Ryudo stood there, uncertain of what he should do or say, he had come all the way to konoha from practically the other side of the elemental nations after hearing the rumor of another Uzumaki being alive. Yet the day he arrived was the same day his cousing, nephew, whoever he was in relations to him, had died.

"I found them at the Valley of the end..." Kakashi whispered but everyone could hear him. "I arrived just as Sasuke plunged a Chidori through narutos' chest, once he removed his arm, instead of running away, he just collapsed, if it was in shame and guilt i don't know, but it doesn't matter. Sasuke killed Naruto." Kakashi finished, openly admitting to watching one of his students kill another with a technique he had shown him even against his own better judgement.

Kakashi reached into his pocket and slowly took out a familiar looking necklace with green shards attached to the necklace and as he placed it gently into Tsunadas' hands, even she dropped to her knees and pulled Naruto close to her, crying into his bloodied hair.

Several hours have passed since Kakashis return to the village and now He, along with Sakura, Shizune, Tsunada, Iruka and Ryodel were sat in the Hokages' office, the mood rather grim for obvious reasons considering what had happened that day but Ryudo wanted to know as much as he could about his cousin, nephew, or whatever relationship Naruto had been to him. Though Ryudo guessed the Hyuuga girl wanted to be here, she had passed out and has been returned to the Hyuuga compound.

All were of the same mind on one thing however as they heard shouts of celebration of the demons death and all but Sakura knew what they were celebrating and was very curious.

What he had been told made him both laugh and angry, he had asked for the truth, the whole truth and while they had given it to him, they had left gaps out that he already knew about from other sources. They told him that he had been the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, which had to be explained to Sakura as the Sandaimes law was no longer in effect. Iruka and Sakura spoke about him from their points of view of him from his time in the Academy and missions, Sakura cried half the time as she spoke.

Kakashi talked about how Naruto had saved him and the mission during their time in Wave country and did so rather proudly and how he was the reason Konoha did not have to suffer another Bijuu attack as he fought one on all by himself and had come out the victor. Tsunada laughed with tear filled eyes as she talked about 'the gaki who refused to call her anything but baa-chan', the one who had brought here back to Konoha to become Hokage and until she was given her cursed Necklace back that day, she had not regretted it.

The news that made him angry as well however was when he was given the answer to the question 'concidering he was a Jinchuuriki, how was he treated as i heard that many villages mistreat theirs and turn them into weapons.'. Though not going into exact details Iruka and Kakashi explained how Naruto was treated which had been news for Sakura but she kept quiet under the severe glares sent her way when her mouth opened.

"Though i am extremely displeased about the many things i have heard today, i am also glad that i at least knew what his life had been like." Ryudo said as he slowly stood up, stretching himself slightly and brushing a few strands of red hair out of his grey eyes. He looked at everyone in the room and could tell that each of them were sorry about something they had done to Naruto and in their own way had tried to make amends such as Iruka trying to teach him properly. Others like Kakashi and Sakura however hadn't done anything but belittle or ignore him, all his work was due to his own strength without anyone's help it seemed.

"If you want i can arrange for you to stay at one of our hotels for a while." Tsunada offered but Ryudo shook his head.

"No, i know none of you were directly at fault, but i don't want to be anywhere near this village longer than i have too." Ryudo said with stern voice that caused the others to flinch but they could understand, having heard that he had possible family left only to turn up the day he died, Tsunada could especially relate to this.

"If i may request Tsunada-sama?" Ryudo asked and saw her nod. "I would like to perform the Uzumaki burrial rites." He said quietly.

After the sun had set Ryudo, along with those that had considered Naruto a friend or even family stood on the dock along the lake just outside Konoha. The rookie 12 who were not hospitalized, the Sand siblings who had returned to konoha after todays events, Teuchi and Ayami from Narutos' favourite Ramen stand, Iruka and Kakashi along with the other senseis' who knew the blond shinobi. While it was nice seeing them attend, the fact that there were less than two dozen of them all together made it clear that few cared for Naruto.

Fireworks going off as people begun celebrating the death of the demon and how the yondaimes final wish had happened.

Ryudos' foot pushed against a small raft piled with wood around and over Narutos' body which was lit aflame by a small Katon jutsu by Ryudo and they watched as Narutos body was burning to ash. Many minutes passed and yet none had left as they continued to stare at the flames, remembering the good and bad times they each had with Naruto or simply not being able to believe that he had died. Kurenai had to hold firmly onto both Hinata and Sakura as they cried and had collapsed to their knees, even Ino had tears running down her cheeks, maybe Naruto had meant more to them than they realized.

Rushing through several dozen handsigns, Ryudo focused his chakra and a whilpool formed beneath the raft, swallowing it and the remains of Narutos' body, dragging them to the bottom of the lake while taring apart anything that remained of the raft and Naruto's body.

"Sakura, Kakashi, please make sure everyone knows what his life was really like." Ryudo said, Turning to face everyone, Ryudo himself had tears dripping from his face, bowing to them and without saying a word the Uzukagure Shinobi was swallowed in a swirl of water, shunshin away, as he had said, he couldn't bare being there longer than he had too.

**Near the Borders of Rice country just a few minutes before the fated battle...**

Naruto panted heavily as he had been jumping through trees without pause since having left Lee to fight the bone wielding Kimimaro, it tugged slightly in his mind and heart that he left those he somewhat considered friends behind to fight what were far superior foes and even better trained Shinobi but he couldn't pass this chance up, this was his only chance to escape.

Coming to a halt mere minutes from the border, Naruto dropped from the trees and down onto his right knee, he reached under the back of his Orange Jacket, pulling an average sized scroll out and unrolled it on the ground before him. Biting his thumb and swiping the now bleeding appendage over the exposed seal while channeling chakra at the same time, a large puff of smoke blocked his vision for just a few seconds before clearing.

Before him on top of the scroll were dozens of glass bottles of various sizes but the content in all was the same, they were filled with a red liquid, they were filled with blood, his blood. Naruto took several deep breaths, chuckling with each of them as his dream of escape was so close, a few things could still go wrong but at the moment, he was very optimistic.

Unscrewing the lids of the dozen and a half bottles, Naruto begun channeling chakra throughout his body and his hands begun forming seals, whispering each handseal under his breath, eyes closed, all his concentration upon this moment.

**'So you're really going to do it?'** A dark rumbling voice echoed inside of his mind and didn't wait for Naruto reply, knowing that he wouldn't. **'Have to say Kit, this idea is quite ingenious, but that's to be expected from a cute little fox kit like you. I doubt anyone would expect anyone, let alone you, to use a blood clone.' **The voice said but this time it was was softer and far more feminine.

A smile tugged at Narutos' lips, while his cheeks reddened slightly at the compliment given to him by his tenant, she always had to try and tease him and always at the worse moments. People thought he was an idiot, the fact that he played one didn't help and Kyuubi always enjoyed his mask when it caused other people to get annoyed, she compared him to Kakashi and his 'Eternal Rival' Maito Gai. Except that he used his 'hip' attitude on everyone, though in a far more annoying manner.

No, the problem was the times he did try to be serious which seemed to have been his shining moments in his brief career as a Konoha Shinobi only for it to be spoiled by the end because he couldn't focus thanks to a rather seductive foxiness inside of his mind scape whispering words of need and desire or sending rather provocative images of herself to him. Once he had threatened to gag and bind her, he had not expected that she was very open to that idea and had called him Naruto-sama for a week before he apologized.

Narutos' attention returned to the moment at hand as he was going through the final sequence of seals, one-hundred-and-forty-seven hand seals, no wonder this technique was replaced so many years ago but it was exactly what he needed. Whispering the name of the technique under his breath and channeling as much chakra as he could spare into it and the technique was finished.

The blood inside of the bottles had vanished and standing just a few feet before Naruto was a clone of himself, the clone looking at itself before groaning with obvious annoyance as it had all of Narutos' memories and knew that its existence, lets say, would be very, very, very brief.

"No complaining." The real Naruto growled as he sealed the empty bottles back into the scroll before sliding it back under his coat while the clone simply pouted and turned its head like a spoiled child.

Reaching for his neck, Naruto removed the necklace Tsunada had given him, he knew he was breaking her heart and maybe this would break her will but one day, maybe a week, maybe a year or even a decade from now, he would let her know that he was still alive. Well, a few decades from now at least, hopefully she won't be able to hit as hard then as she can now.

"Now then, you know the plan, so come on." Naruto shouted as he pushed the necklace into the hands of his clone and jumped back onto the tree branch above him and continued on his way towards the borders, pushing chakra into his limbs to make up for lost time.

**At The Valley Of The End...**

Sasuke and Naruto lunged at one another with their respected signature attacks charged and ready to strike. Sasuke in his cursed seal stage 2 form, flapping his webbed hand like wings to push himself forward faster while Naruto using the Kyuubis' youki to form a fox shaped cloak around him forced more youki out of his tenketsu points to increase his own speed.

Both attacks clashed together, trying to overpower the other and while Naruto had been holding back as it was not his intention to kill Sasuke, the same could not be said for Sasuke who was pushing his all into the attack and seemed to be winning and then won. Narutos' Youki powered Rasengan exploded, blinding both of the young shinobi and their senses as the youki and chakra filled the air but that was the moment he was waiting for and used it.

When the light died down Sasukes' eyes widened, he stood there with Naruto slumped over his arm, he could feel the warm liquid and flesh against his skin as his arm had pierced through Narutos' chest, through his heart. Narutos' head lifted, chuckling quietly, blood running down the corners of his mouth and reached forward with his hand, pressing his fingertips to Sasukes forehead.

The Uchiha prodigy couldn't help himself as his eyes brimmed with tears, out of all the things he had expected to happened, this wasn't it, he had tried to kill naruto but even his pride and arrogance had not foreseen him actually being able to do so and now that he had, he felt empty. Both Sasuke and Naruto collapses to their knees, Naruto taking in his last breath of air, lowering his hand from Sasukes' forehead and before the Uchiha could say anything, Naruto applied pressure to the pressure point in Sasukes neck, knocking him out.

"I did it sensai, i beat teme." Naruto said just above a whisper as he sensed Kakashi appear via shunshin and didn't need to look at him to feel the sorrow flowing off him and with that, Naruto closed his eyes and faded from the world of the living, or rather, his clone.

The real Naruto stood at the top of the valley, his senses on full alert, while removing a slip of paper out of his trouser pockets, unfolding it. During the clashing of his Rasengan and Sasukes Chidori, Naruto had purposely lowered the strength of his Rasengan little by little until it had exploded in both of their faces. At that moment when all their senses were blinded from the sheer amount of chakra and youki in the air along with the blinding light, his blood clone who had been waiting in hiding, kawirimed Naruto with itself.

Naruto channeled chakra into the seal on the paper. He had designed the seal himself and was quite proud of it. It was a summoning seal there was only one end which he had placed somewhere but he could reach it from anywhere he wanted as long as he had enough chakra and one of these seals. Naruto even went as far as to incorporated a time-delay and self-destruct into the seal so the seal on the paper could only be used once without having to worry about others finding it.

Placing the piece of paper on the floor and stepping on it, Naruto counted to ten before vanishing in a puff of smoke and a instance later the piece of paper burst into flames leaving nothing but ash to be blown into the winds.

**Several minutes after the fight at the valley of the end...**

On top of a large stone in the land of waves, not far from old man Tazunas' house, a large puff of smoke appeared out of seemingly no where and as it dissipated narutos' form came into view. He couldn't believe it had worked, he knew this part of the plan could ruin everything but it was rather personal that all of his teachers, heck, most adults, knew where his clan had come from and yet had refused to tell him. Going as far as to even remove any mention of the Uzumaki clan from the libraries, memorials and even any record, heck they all but stayed away from all topics relating to the uzumaki clan.

That was one of the reasons Naruto thought they never mentioned Fuuinjutsu, the art of sealing, in the academy as the Uzumaki were the most famous for their sealing techniques before their fall. In the academy they had been taught everything one could think of about the Hokages' downright to their favorite colors and yet they seemed to have failed to mention the fact that the first Hokages wife had been an Uzumaki, as well as the second hokages.

Back to the moment at hand though, since he had plenty of time to rub it in their faces in the years to come, Naruto looked with all of his senses to ensure that no one had seen or sensed him since, it was quite foggy luckily, and by the looks of things he was in the clear. Jumping off the large rock, pressing his hand to the side facing away from Tazunas' house, Naruto channeled more chakra and another puff of smoke left a large scroll laying on the floor, you just had to love sealing scrolls.

Looking over the many kanji and seals, he focused chakra into several of them and more items appeared if puffs of smoke and grinned, finally he would be able to wear proper gear without having to worry about people becomming suspicious about how he got them without stealing. Removing his clothing until he stood in nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts, Naruto sealed his old clothing away and prepared himself, putting his hands in the ram seal and whispered beneath his breath. "Kai."

A puff of smoke later Naruto stood in his true appearance, well, mostly, standing at just roughly five foot eight, give or take an inch, his body was extremely well toned from years of training. His muscles were firm and quite noticeable especially with a six pack abdomen and his arms and legs were nothing to laugh at, appearance wise with his broad shoulders and chizzled features with no trace of fat on him, many likely would confuse him for a jounin or perhaps even ANBU.

The altered features which were not naturally his own would be obvious to those who knew who he was but thanks to the vixen inside of him the changes were as real as though they were always his. Naruto no longer had whisker marks on his cheeks as that would be a dead give away as to his identity, his sunkissed blond spikey hair replaced by slightly dark red but still somewhat spiked hair going down just above his shoulders with bangs covering the right side of his face while one framed the left. His eyes as well no longer were their deep vibrant blue but the traditional grey of the Uzumaki clan.

Overall, with and especially without clothes, if he were to have lived in Konoha or gone to the academy looking like this, he would have every fangirl after him, maybe having played the idiot wasn't so bad after all.

**'Mhmmm yes, get to have you all to myself now.'** A certain someone purred inside of his head causing the young shinobi to chuckle. "Will you quit your teasing, we already discussed you possibly needing to share." Naruto replied and was quite certain he could see Kyuubi pout after an indignant 'Hmpf' on her part.

Narutos' clothing now consisted of a form fitting black long-sleeve top made out of two layers of fabric which covered the mesh chair shirt they were woven too. A pair of black form fitting trousers which again had the mesh chains woven in between the fabrics for extra protection and heavily padded black boots with steel lining the sole and toes, the extra padding being for shinobi use and the steel for extra damage during Taijutsu combat.

On top of these Naruto wore blood red armor which were similar to those of the First Hokage, armor covering his stomach, chest, sides and back with only black straps going over his shoulders but slightly raised neck area for extra protection, separate pieces of armor on his upper arms and lower arms as well as his upper thighs and shins, giving good overall protection without covering his joints or affecting his flexibility.

After putting his clothes on, Naruto continued to go over the equipment sealed inside of the scroll that still layed on the floor, he unsealed two Kunai holsters and tied one each thigh followed by various pouches holding shurikens, premade seals, small scrolls with supplies sealed into them, first aid pouch, all your well prepared ninja needs pretty much. The last three items he unsealed however were the most valuable and important ones.

He really had to thank Jiryia the next time he saw him, the old pervert was the only reason he could pull off this part of his plan and while not having been too happy about it, after having heard and seen proof of what Narutos' life had been like including his past having been hidden from him completely, he could understand and supported Narutos' desire to lead his own life.

A soft smile gracing his lips as he lowered himself onto his knees with his feet tucked under him, taking the first item, his mothers headband, he tied it onto his right thigh over the piece of armor, letting his fingers brush over the metal plate with the uzumaki whirlpool engraved into it. Jirya said he had held onto it at Kushinas' request to give to him when he became a genin, glad that it was given to him rather later than never as it likely would have been taken away from him.

The second item being an envelope holding what looked like very old documents and that was the point, they were his identification papers that made him an official resident and shinobi of Uzukagure, the village hidden in the whirlpools, or would have if it still existed as nothing more but ruins. Of course his name had been changed, glad that he got to pick it though, knowing Jiryia he would have named him after one of the characters in those perverted books of his, the surname obviously was still the same. He slid the envelope into a pouch on his left side.

The third was the most important item of them all, his mothers Katana. Lifting the sheathed blade as delicately as possible, Naruto gently unsheathed the blade, marveling at the design of the hilt and sword guard, especially the blade itself, blood red, rumored to be eternally stained with the blood of the enemies of Uzukagure. Jiriya had shown Naruto where the blade had been, where Kushina had put it in the ruins of her old village with a promise of a lifetime to return and restart her clan. He would continue that promise in her name. Re-sheathing the Katana, he pressed it against his back and leaned back against the rock to keep it place as he fastened the straps after sliding them beneath his armor so now the Katanas hilt visibly stuck out from behind his right shoulder.

Raising himself onto his feet, fully clothed and equipped, Naruto roll up the scroll and sealed it into a smaller scroll, again, you just had to love sealing, placed it in a pouch along the back of his waist and after once more looking around, Naruto made his way out of the wave of country and towards Konoha as Ryudo Uzumaki.

**Back to Present time...**

Ryudo smirked as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch, chuckling under his breath as he wiped away the tears, he wasn't sad, he was happy. Happy that he was finally free, Happy in a rather cruel way that he could finally see that people cared for him though it had taken his supposed death to see it. Many thoughts rushed through his mind, where should he head? Money wasn't a problem so he could stay in hotels if he had wanted, as long as he didn't spend too much on the extras' such as alcohol, a habit he had picked up from Tsuanda, without her knowing of course.

He had several weeks before he would meet Jiriya in a small town on the borders of grass country and would get to find out just how things were going in Konoha with him gone, though he already suspected celebrations going on, at least they would use the expensive fireworks, he thought in a weird and twisted way.

**'That was a lovely Performance Naruto-kun.'** A soft voice whispered to him. **'The tears at the end especially were a really nice touch.'**

"Thanks, i was surprised though that they didn't want to ask me about my past, where i had been, how i survived the destruction of Uzukagure etcettera, though given the circumstances i guess i should have expected it." He answered.

**'Mhmmmm yes, but we are free now, you could join any village you like. Just go hunt bounties from the bingo books, or settle down with a lovely girl and mate to make a body for me.'** Kyuubi whispered.

"All in due time Kyuu-chan, all in due time, let me enjoy this new life for a little while will at least will ya." Ryudo replied in mock annoyance. "I still have a decade until having to forfill my part of the bargain."

**'Fine, fine, oh, what do we have here?' **Kyuubi asked and Ryudos' attention was brought back to the moment.

He had been heading towards Rice country, planning on getting Sasukes Headband just so he could have one of his toad summons drop it off at the uchiha compound to remind Sasuke of what he had done, if he cared that is, Jiriya would let him know. What Kyuubi was talking about though was the large mass of trees that had been uprooted and by the looks of the many cuts along them it had been done by a Fuuton Jutsu.

The main thing however was that he could sense a familiar chakra signature and slowly approached it.

After spending several minutes of searching and several more of lifting the large tree trunks and throwing them to the side, he was strong but even he had to channel chakra and hints of youki through his body to achieve this. Ryudo couldn't help himself and chuckled as he looked down at the figure of the very attractive red head who had been amongs those that had helped Sasuke escape from Konoha. Well, he had to admit now that she was quiet she was far more appealing than when he heard her swear with every other word she spoke. Though even then there was something very appealing about her, it was nice to see a kunoichi who didn't care about her looks as much as her skills, not to say that he would say no if she ever offered a night in a hotel room.

'What do you think Kyuu-chan?' He asked.

**'Mhmmm that curse seal of hers could be a bother if she wakes up unless you seal it away properly and not poorly like Kakashi tried with Sasuke.'** She said as she was looking at the girl through Ryudos' eyes.

'Well, even so with the amount of damage she has sustained she wouldn't be a threat even for my blood clone, so, lets get to it.' He chuckled inside of his head. 'Even so i think i may have to make up a seal on the spot to make Oro-teme believe that she is dead as he is bound to be able to sense that her curse seal is still active.'

Ryudo leaned over her and tugged lightly on the fabric of her top to get a better look at her curse seal and sighed with annoyance, this was the first time he could take a proper look at one and already he could tell what a headache a proper sealing would be. His eyes did however wander a little and again he couldn't help notice just how physically attractive she was.

"Nice to meet you again, Tayuya." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Next chapters preview:<p>

_Her brows furrowed slightly and visibly shifted around in the sleeping bag as her hand brushed against her stomach and chest, trying to figure out what was wrong with her clothes until she realized what she was touching with her hand. Bandages, her chest and half her stomach was wrapped in bandages as well as her right shoulder. Her hand travelled lower and found that her thighs were wrapped up as well as her hips, she was naked, the bastard had completly undressed her._

_"What the hell! What have you done with my clothes you perverted fuck!" Tayuya yelled, though her voice rather rough from her dry throat._

* * *

><p><strong>So, let me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
